Wishful Thinking
by scarlettcoinsblooms
Summary: Niue and Scarlett are wishful thinking. NiuexOC oneshot OOC Niue


A girl sighs as she looks for the house she'll be staying name is (f/n) (l/n) and she is visiting a friend in friend,Andrea, (yep I'm your friend in this) had to flea to Thailand to get 'space' between her and her over protective boyfriend thoughts of the town were degrading quickly, mostly after being told the 'death god' was watching them. When she thought all hope was lost she bump into someone.

"Ana~"A rather strange sound was heard as she bumped into the person then turns around showing a man around the age of both of them stand there they take in each others appearance. The man had dark brown hair spiked in a gravity defying clothing consists of white jacket with matching slacks and a yellow shoulder sash with also had dazzling gold colored simply wore a (f/c) t-shirt and grey (skinny/baggy) jeans with her (h/l) (h/c) mercilessly flowing in the beautiful (e/c) eyes seemed to entrance him cause he didn't seem to notice her apologizing to started waving her hand in his face, breaking his trance.

"I'm so so sooo sorry for bumping into you." (name) apologized rather worry. Not getting a answer she tries asking for directions."Um, do you know were this place is?" Showing him a piece of paper with Andrea's address on takes the paper and scans it instantly remembering the address belonging to five different dead he hand back the paper she notices his red colored hands.

"Whoa, whats up with your hand?" (name) asks. The man then grimaces at her when he felt the need to hightail away from this girl she then adds. "It's so cool ,and my name is (name)." She adds. He smiles at her statement then causing (name) to blush a bit.

"My name is Niran, you're not from here right, ana~." He states out to the girl smiling the whole time. He suddenly feels a tug on his pants looking down he finds his pet elephant nods his head to the elephant understanding it's tells (name) the directions to the house and leaves."See you soon (name)!" He yells back as he runs a different direction.(name) oblivious to his sudden retreat, heads to her destination.

~~( Niran's POV )~~

As I run away from (name) I can"t help but feel 's so pretty but is going to die in three days by getting hit by a motorcycle.I duck into a allyway changing into my true pants now gone and in it's place is a chong kraben. My shirt is also gone but nothing replacing it.(I'm too lazy to put in the rest of the 's basically the preview pic.) Suddenly an idea pops into my head.

"Toto, is it okay if I make (name) my death goddess?" I ask my trusted looks at me in a puzzled way.I take it as a yes and plan out how to make (name) mine.

~~( three days later )~( regular POV )~~

(name) and Niran became good friend over the past few 'd occasionally flirt with her, but then she'd jab him in the gut, HARD. This made Niran like her more, he likes them feisty and tough.(name) was a black belt in karate, knows how to work a gun, and can use a was basically bad-ass!

He told (name) to come over to some pho restaurant. As she was crossing the street to get to the restaurant she gets hit by a was going slow motion (cheesy right?) as she got hit by 65 mph vehicle. She lays on the street barely breathing and seeing. Niran calmly walks up to her, crouches down and whispers in her ear. "You're mine now (name), ana~." Giving her a ghost of a kiss she then passes out.

(name) wakes up in a room completely different from her feels a shift of another body on her she the inwardly freaks wanting to look she faces up and feels around with her hand goes over the body feeling a spine, neck, hair, and horns...THE HECK HORNS! Gaining little courage she had she looks down and to her complete horror she sees Niran on top of her shirtless... with horns... and on a bed. (name) was now pissed and who better to take it out on then him. He is kick off her after she gave him quite a punch in the head. To her luck she finds a bat on the floor and hold it over her head ready to strike. (name)'s eye are cast upon a sees she has horns like Niran but smaller and (f/c) instead of in daze she doesn't notice Niran getting up and swiftly comes up behind her.

"Ana~, (name) you look so cute with those horns." He say into her arms circling her waist he start to nibble on her out of her daze she freaks out, now weaponless she begins to action makes Niran feel...guilty. He let's go of (name) and turn her around."(name) please don't be scared. I won't hurt you, I promise!"He give her a smile that once again make pink tint her (s/c) cheeks.

"Y-you mean it?" (name) says not trusting her voice. Niran nods his head in agreement. "What are you then?"

"I'm a death god and you're my death goddess."He says calmly.(name)'s eye widen in shock, mostly from hearing his last statement."oh, and you're dead too,~ana."Now her eye were as dig as plates.

"What, that can't be!"She screams. Niran then points to her horns."I can see that, but how did I die!"

"Oh, your friend Andrea. She was trying to get away from some guy,~ana." He said way too happily.(name) was now shocked, but that quickly turned to hatred. Hatred on Nikolai and her friend Andrea.

"She is officially dead to me, and so is think I gave him Andrea's address to get back at her for eating the last (favorite snack). I knew they would be the death of me I just knew it!"(name) ranted angrily.

Niran came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You can always kill her and that other guy or perhaps 'haunt' them until they go insane. You have the power to do that now you're a death goddess." He whispers in her ear. She can practically hear the smirk in his voice. One grows quite... creepily on her own face.

"I like the sound of that." She say sweetly to her new companion in crime. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship, maybe even a romance...HA! Who am I kidding, you'll never love that creep. Are will you?


End file.
